Fish are attracted to the scent of food. Thus many bait manufacturers apply scent to bait. As an alternative, fishermen will often place "chum" in the water while fishing. In the later situation, the scent emitting from "chum" or other materials can be confused with the actual bait. Further, when casting, trolling or other fishing operations in which the bait is moved, the scent left by chum is left behind unless it too is carried along separately from the actual bait. Further, prepared bait is typically used with a hook designed for reception of bait, rather than the typical bare hook or hooks found on many forms of fishing lures. Placement of bait on lure hooks will often adversely affect the performance of the lure, which is typically designed to move in a prescribed manner through the water.
Until advent of the present invention, and to the present inventor's knowledge, no dry long lasting attractant has been produced in a compound that can be applied as a coating on an existing lure or other article that will dry in air but will slowly dissolve in water.
The present invention therefor has for an object, provision of a fish attracting compound that may be applied as a dry powder to existing fishing lures or other objects and when wetted will coat the lure, then, after drying will function as a slowly dissolving coating, releasing fish attractant as dissolution occurs.
The above and still further objectives will be understood from reading the following description.